1. Technical Field
This invention relates to trailer hitch power adaptors and, more particularly, to a multi-socket power interface device for trailer hitches and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, many electronic and household appliances such as vacuum cleaners, stereos, telephones, and even televisions have become more and more compact and portable. Many of these appliances are now equipped with dual voltage power supply capability. For instance, it is common now to purchase a VCR which not only is connectable to a 110 volt AC style receptacle but may also be equipped with a 12 volt supply connector. Such a connector is most commonly called a cigarette lighter plug.
Cigarette lighters, standard in most motor vehicles, when removed, provides a 12 volt power supply receptacle able to receive a cigarette lighter plug extending from many electronic and household appliances. Problems occur when the desired appliance, such as an electric ice and beverage cooler, is too bulky to keep within the small cab of a pick-up truck in addition to transporting additional passengers. Another problem occurs when one wishes to fill a flattened tire on a trailer using a common 12 volt portable air compressor. The cord is usually too short to reach beyond the end of the vehicle to the trailer wheels.
Other extended power supplies from the vehicle are often needed such as when a second motor vehicle needs a jump start. Most often, when jump starting a second vehicle, the first vehicle must park parallel or “front end to front end” with the second vehicle so a jumper cable can reach both batteries. This can be very dangerous because the first vehicle is required to drive against the flow of traffic or park within the flow of traffic to get positioned with the second vehicle. It would then be much simpler to jump start a second vehicle from the rear of a first vehicle.
In addition, individuals such as campers, hikers, and picnickers sometimes find themselves in locations which have no electrical power source. These individuals are often in need of an electrical power source to power electrical accessories such as portable grilles, lights or coolers. However, many of these accessories have male cigarette lighter plugs which are engageable to the female cigarette lighter plug of a motor vehicle. Thus, if an individual has an accessory with a male cigarette lighter plug and also has a motor vehicle, it is possible to supply power to the accessory by use of the female cigarette lighter plug located in the vehicle.
However, the electrical cord, which electrically connects the accessory to the male cigarette lighter plug, is usually fairly short. Because of the short length of the electrical cord, the accessory must be placed in close proximity with the female cigarette lighter plug. Typically, female cigarette lighter plugs, located in motor vehicles, are positioned on or around the dashboard area. This location is remote from the external environment of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to engage the male cigarette lighter plug, having a relatively short electrical cord, with the female cigarette lighter plug, the accessory must be either positioned in the vehicle and close to the female cigarette lighter plug or the accessory must be provided with some form of cable extension.
Accordingly, a need remains for a power adaptor that overcomes the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a power interface device for trailer hitches that allows a user to power portable electrical devices easily and readily from the rear of the vehicle. Such a power adaptor conveniently converts the 12-volt power of a vehicle's electrical system to 110 volt power at the trailer hitch instead of the conventional method of using a cigarette lighter adaptor. This allows a user to power such devices at a greater distance from the front of the vehicle than might otherwise be possible.